


[Podfic] Bare Beneath My Hand

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shaving, Slash, Tactile, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the sound of it that draws his attention first; a blade sliding against a whetstone, sending a thrill through Merlin. It’s always so mesmerising in its consistent, monotone song of up-down, up-down, sliding, slick yet gritty, tiny shards of schist smoothing away the dullness of the blade’s edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bare Beneath My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venis_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bare Beneath My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515669) by [venis_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy). 



> This is a podfic of my dearest venis_envy's fic of the same title. She dedicated the original to me and I similarly dedicate this to her. She is a delight of a human and a brilliant author and I could not imagine a better way to break my podfic cherry than with her. <3

Format: mp3  
Size: 12MB  
Length: 15 minutes

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gq6zyoxd6x824av/%5Bmerlin%5D_bare_beneath_my_hand.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever podfic, so I'd love constructive criticism. Feel free to leave comments/concrit [on LJ](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/29076.html) if you prefer.


End file.
